The embodiments herein relate generally to bicycle-related sports including, but not limited to, BMX, mountain biking, road cycling, cyclocross and motocross.
BMX, mountain bike and motocross athletes do not have a training device that precisely mimics, practices and/or simulates the movement patterns of their bikes' handlebars relative to the pedals or foot pegs. Currently, athletes train by riding their bicycles or motorcycles in the field and by performing strength exercises that do not exactly re-create the movement patterns of these sports during competitions.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a workout apparatus for simulating user movement patterns in these bicycle sports, which overcomes the limitations of the prior art.